Power Rangers Omni Force The Act Of Destiny Part 2
by Darky-S5K
Summary: The battle begins right here, right now


Power Rangers Omni Force: The Act Of Destiny Part 2  
  
I do not own Power Rangers, this is all for fun  
  
Out in space, the Sun Bird continues its advance to the Earth for more destruction and murder to cause. On board, Queen Nefertia sits on her throne looking bored, steadily beating the arm of the throne and staring at her henchmen as they continued to work on getting the warship to their destination. Finally she lifts her head from her hands, and looks at Mondo  
  
Queen Nefertia: Mondo! How much longer must I wait till we reach the Earth? I'm so bored up here with nothing to destroy!  
  
Mondo: I'm sorry my Queen, but as I said earlier, we shall arrive soon.  
  
Queen Nefertia: You said that several hours ago! I get so sick of waiting, hurry up and get me to Earth, or you shall feel my father and my wrath!  
  
Mondo looks scared. He knew what would happen if he didn't hurry up and get the Sun Bird to Earth soon, he'd have to face Shadow Monarch, and that was something he wouldn't want to do. After all, being a respected warlord in the G.I.O. for so long, he knew what horrors were inside each one of Shadow Monarchs detention camps. Swords, flames, spiked floors, whips, chains, stretchers, torches, and many other horrifying monstrosities. No, he knew he had to hurry up, and get this ship to Earth.  
  
Mondo: Yes, my Queen. I shall tell the technicians in the engine room to hurry up so we can proceed to the planet faster.  
  
Queen Nefertia: See to it that you do.  
  
Mondo nods. He turns around and gets inside of an elevator that has a few other monsters inside, his long scaly tail flicking behind him. The door slams shut, and continues it descent into the lower parts of the warship. Queen Nefertia sighs impatiently. Dregor than approaches her throne.  
  
Dregor: Something wrong my Queen?  
  
Queen Nefertia: Yes there is! I'm sick of waiting, I want to hurry up and get to Earth!  
  
Dregor: Well, we'll be there soon. Just be patient.  
  
Queen Nefertia: Whatever. Do you have a battle plan ready for our troops yet?  
  
Dregor: Yes I do. As soon as we get there, a squadron of Nightcrawlers, Phantom, and myself shall teleport to the surface to attack.  
  
Queen Nefertia smiled evilly with the plan. She liked it indeed.  
  
Queen Nefertia: Sounds good to me Dregor. Remember, we have to capture all of its citizens and make them our slaves, or kill a good amount of them, steal its resources and weapons, and destroy whatever's left.  
  
Dregor: Of course my Queen, I completely agree with you  
  
Wingar approaches the two galactic horrible beasts, he bows to both of them  
  
Wingar: My Queen, General Dregor.  
  
Dregor: What do you have to report?  
  
Wingar: Sir, your troops have finished the battle simulation, is there anything else that you'd like them to do?  
  
Dregor: No Wingar that's perfectly fine. You may leave now  
  
Wingar: Yes, Sir.  
  
Wingar turns around on his heel, and leaves the two behind. Dregor turns towards Queen Nefertia, looking proud  
  
Dregor: As you can see my Queen, the troops have had quite a bit of training for this mission  
  
Queen Nefertia: Yes, I can see that. Good work Dregor, keep it up  
  
Dregor: Thank you my Queen, I shall keep everything going at a steady pace.  
  
Dregor turns around and leaves the queen of the G.I.O. sitting on her throne. Nefertia looks quite pleased with the results so far.  
  
Queen Nefertia: The world is nearly within my grasp.  
  
Queen Nefertia then lets forth an evil laugh that rang throughout the bowels  
  
Of the Sun Bird  
  
Elsewhere the mysterious green being continues to monitor the situation.  
  
Being: Things are getting worse. The G.I.O. has almost reached the Earth, and my computers haven't found any of the Chosen Ones yet.  
  
A computer than starts to beep loudly. The green being turns around and looks at the computer console. He walks over at looks at it with interest.  
  
Being: That's it! Two of the Chosen Ones have been picked up on the computer. Red and Yellow it seems. Oh well, it may not be all of them, but two is better than none.  
  
He looks at the box with the little machines inside. Both of the Red and Yellow device are glowing their respective colors. The being nods knowingly.  
  
Being: Then it's settled. I must hurry up and get to them before Queen Nefertia arrives. I can't let what happened to Maradon happen to Earth.  
  
The computer shows the two little colored dots on the monitor, one Red, and one Yellow. The camera pans to the monitor, and finally shows the two people on Earth, one man and one woman. The two walk side beside. Both are in their early twenties, and are both very tall. The man is wearing a red shirt and black pants. He has brown hair, blue eyes, and a fighter build. The woman, wore white pants, and a yellow blouse. She had blonde hair, and brown eyes, and a very feminine body. The man in red was named Scott, while the one in yellow was Laura.  
  
Scott: So, Laura, how was your day today? Hope it was better than mine.  
  
Laura: Not really. First I woke up today real late. Then as I was leaving for work, my car wouldn't start, so I had to take the city bus. When I finally got there, my boss really chewed me out for it. Then the printer wouldn't start when I needed to print some files out for Mr.Lawson, and then I had to work an hour longer than normal. Its just been a long, horrible day. How about you?  
  
Scott: Hmm, not as bad as yours.  
  
Laura: Thought so. So, what do you want to do?  
  
Scott: I don't know, how about you?  
  
Laura: Want to go to the park?  
  
Scott: Sure.  
  
The two walk to the park. Children were running around playing Frisbee, people were walking their pets, some were having picnics, while some people just sat underneath the shades of the luscious green trees. The park was truly the place to be when having a bad day.  
  
Scott: This was a good idea, we needed to get out today.  
  
Laura: You ain't kidding, lets just hope the day doesn't get worse  
  
Scott: True. But I feel that it won't.  
  
They continue their walk in the park. In space, the Sun Bird has appeared in front of the Earth. On board Queen Nefertia is smiling broadly.  
  
Queen Nefertia; Finally! We have finally came upon the wretched Earth, and now it's time for us to weave our web destruction and murder as Father said. Dregor!  
  
Dregor walks in. He is closely followed by a squad of Nightcrawlers. Nightcrawlers are black humanoid creatures, that have a sun/star like symbol on their chests, and have red belts, along with yellow eyes.  
  
Dregor: Yes my Queen?  
  
Queen Nefertia: We have finally reached Earth, are you and your troops ready for the attack?  
  
Dregor: Yes my Queen. Phantom!  
  
Black lightning surges throughout the room. Suddenly, it all comes together as a ghoulish monster. Phantom wears long black robes to represent death. He has glowing blood red eyes, and long sickly green claws with long nails. He wears a yellow belt that hold a few knives attached, in his hands he holds his scythe.  
  
Phantom: Yes Dregor, I'm ready for all out battle!  
  
Dregor: Good boy. My Queen, Phantom is a well trained monster, and has served the G.I.O. long before you were born. We have decided to attack a city known as Walsville first. It's a city in Colorado.  
  
Phantom then bows respectively to Queen Nefertia.  
  
Phantom: My Queen, it is an honor to fight alongside with you to destroy mankind.  
  
Queen Nefertia smiles with delight  
  
Queen Nefertia: Thank you Phantom, but if you really want to make me happy, go to Earth with Dregor and destroy the planet.  
  
Phantom: Yes my Queen!  
  
The group leaves the Sun Bird in a bright flash of lightning in front of the whole crew and heads to the Earth. In the park, things continue to be the same. Scott and Laura are sitting on a bench in another part of the large park talking to each other.  
  
Laura: So there I am, being the most embarrassed I have ever in my whole life, when suddenly Alan starts burping non stop! It was hilarious!  
  
Scott: Hahahah!! I can't believe it! I mean, after all of that, it only took Alans burping to stop the focus on you?  
  
Laura: Yes! It was just crazy.  
  
Then, several bolts of lightning crash in front of the a group of people. The lightning form into Dregor and his group. Dregor pulls out his sword as many people begin to run and scream in fear  
  
Dregor: You can't run from me you little freaks!  
  
Dregor shoots a beam from his sword and it smacks into several people, killing them as they fly through the air, lifeless.  
  
Dregor: Hahahahahah!!! It's always a good site to see unarmed innocents die.  
  
In another part of the park, Scott and Laura heard the blasts and looked at each other.  
  
Scott: What was that?!  
  
Laura: Well lets go see!  
  
The two get up and run in the direction of the noises. When they get to the sight, they are horrified at the sight before them. Dead bodies scattered all over the ground, many parts of the park have been destroyed, and the group of monsters laughing about it all.  
  
Scott: Oh my God, I don't believe this.  
  
Laura: Well neither can I!  
  
Scott: Someone needs to kill those sickos.  
  
Laura: But you can't do anything! They're powerful monsters  
  
Scott: I got to try!!  
  
Scott runs fearlessly towards the group of monsters in anger. Dregor then turns around and sees him.  
  
Dregor: Ah, another human! You can die too!  
  
Dregor fires a beam of laser from his sword at Scott. Causing him to fall. Dregor turns to the Nightcrawlers and Phantom  
  
Dregor: Pathetic species. Ok you all, destroy what you like!  
  
Phantom: Can I kill the girl over there?  
  
Dregor: What girl?  
  
Phantom: Her!  
  
Phantom points, and Dregor turns and sees Laura standing there in horror. Dregor shrugs  
  
Dregor: Sure, I don't care.  
  
Phantom: Good!  
  
Before Laura could run, Phantom jumped in the air and started to attack her. He slashed her a few times causing her to scream in agony. Phantom picks Laura up, and throws her near Scott, who is just sitting up.  
  
Scott: Laura, ugh, are you ok?  
  
Laura: No, I'm in a lot of pain!  
  
Dregor and the Nightcrawlers are marching towards the two from the front, as Phantom is coming in from behind.  
  
Dregor: You're about to feel worse. Prepare to die!  
  
Just then, two blue blasts came out of no where and shot Dregor and Phantom causing both to fall back. Dregor looks up  
  
Dregor: Huh? Who is that!?  
  
The green being lands on his feet in front of a tree. Dregor looks surprised  
  
Dregor: Lantor! I can't believe you're alive!  
  
Lantor: It'll take more than scum like you and Shadow Monarch to keep me dead!  
  
Dregor: Well, you shall soon perish!  
  
Lantor: Not likely!  
  
The two rush at each other, swords drawn, and ready. The two slam into each other, and begin a sword fight. The cling-clang-slash has everyone's attention.  
  
Laura: Who is the one in the green? He's obviously not on their side.  
  
Scott: I don't know, I got a feeling he's here to save us  
  
Laura: Yeah, well, you said the same thing earlier  
  
Scott: I know, but, I just know he's here to help  
  
Laura: We'll see  
  
The battle continues between Lantor and Dregor. The two take turns slashing each other with their swords, until finally, Lantor gets the upper hand, and spins around in a circle and slashes Dregor three times. Dregor goes spinning into the air and lands in a smoking heap. Lantor lowers his sword as Dregor looks up at him.  
  
Dregor: You haven't won Lantor, so don't think you have. Phantom kill all of them!!  
  
Phantom: Yes Dregor!  
  
Dregor teleports away in a flash of lightning. Just then, Lantor puts his hand by his side, and then pulls it back, showing the two golden devices.  
  
Lantor: Scott! Laura! Catch!  
  
Scott: How does he know our names?  
  
Laura: I don't know, but I'm starting to think you're right. Catch those!  
  
They both jump up and catch the devices, and then they look at them, then look at Lantor  
  
Lantor: Those are your Omni morphers! You use those to become the Omni Force Power Rangers! Shout out "Omni Access!" for them to work!  
  
Laura: Power Rangers? I heard of those guys in Angel Grove. Awesome!  
  
Scott: Alright then. Omni Access!!!  
  
Scott is seen in front of a large fire. Stars and comets are in the sky above him, and his suit appears on him, and finally the helmet materializes on his head. He has become the Red Ranger.  
  
Laura is seen in front of many yellow lightning bolts, her suit materializes, finally the helmet appears on her head. She has become the Yellow Ranger.  
  
Both Rangers have their respective colors, with white sleeves, and their gloves are that of their color. On each of their chests, a white `V' is imprinted onto the suit. Their boots are white at the top, with a white streak down their boots each of their respective colors. They have vertical black visors, along with a streak outlined with white of their color going from the top of their helmets down to the bottom. The two then look at themselves, shocked  
  
Scott: Woah, I don't believe it!  
  
Laura: Awesome, I'm a Ranger! Just like the ones in Angel Grove!  
  
Lantor smiles happily. Phantom and the Nightcrawlers look angry though.  
  
Phantom: I don't care! You'll all die anyways!  
  
Lantor: Well, lets see!  
  
Lantor and Phantom fight, as the Rangers begin fighting the Nightcrawlers. Red Ranger slashes a Nightcrawler across his chest, sending him flying. Yellow Ranger throws her hand out  
  
Laura: Proton Saber!  
  
The Proton Saber appears in the Yellow Rangers hand. She uses it to slice off two Nightcrawlers heads. She then uses it and slashes two more.  
  
Laura: Proton Saber, power up!  
  
Yellow Ranger powers up the sword and fires a beam of yellow energy at her number of Nightcrawlers, destroying all of them.  
  
Red Ranger then uses his saber and stabs a Nightcrawler in the chest, causing it to disintegrate.  
  
Scott: Proton Saber, power up!  
  
Red Ranger then swings his sword around and slashes five Nightcrawlers, he spins, and slashes five more Nightcrawlers, and stabs the last two. All twelve Nightcrawlers then explode in a fiery burst  
  
Scott: Hey Laura, lets go help that Lantor guy now!  
  
Laura: I'm with you!  
  
The two run off, and see Lantor and Phantom still fighting. Lantor kicks Phantom in his side causing him to growl in anger, he slashes the green creature with his scythe causing him to spin and land on his back. Just them the two Rangers run up to Lantor, and help him up  
  
Scott: Lantor, are you ok?  
  
Lantor: Rangers. Yes, I'm fine. Now, let's go ahead and kill this monster!  
  
Laura: I got him! Proton Saber, power up!  
  
Yellow Ranger stabs Phantom with her powered up saber, Phantom screaming in pain.  
  
Scott: My turn! Proton Saber, power up!  
  
Red Ranger powers up, and spins in a circle, and slashes Phantom once, then spins around and slashes him two more times, then stops spinning, and slashes him three more times.  
  
Phantom: Aggghhhhh!! Curse you!!!  
  
Lantor: Good job, I'll finish him!  
  
Lantor charges up with heavenly energy, and after a few seconds, he shoots all of it forward into the dastardly monster, causing him to scream in agony  
  
Phantom: Aggghhhh!!!! Noooooo!! My Queen, I failed you!  
  
Phantom screams while sparking for a few seconds just before collapsing and exploding. The three heroes stand triumphily  
  
Lantor: Good job Rangers.  
  
Scott and Laura: Thanks.  
  
On the planet of Rycog, Anubok is marching silently towards Shadow Monarchs throne room to tell about Earths new Rangers. He enters a room and walks past two Samurai Guards. Samurai Guards are much like samurais, except kind of skinny, and they have wolf like faces. Anubok marches up a narrow staircase to Shadow Monarchs throne, which is spun backwards, Anubok looks terrified. Just then, the throne spins around.  
  
Shadow Monarch: What is it Anubok?  
  
Anubok: My Lord. I have come to tell you that Earth is not defenseless after all. It has Power Rangers protecting it  
  
Shadow Monarch stood up in anger, causing Anubok to step back in fear  
  
Shadow Monarch: Power Rangers?!?! You mean those fighters for Zordon?  
  
Anubok: No my Lord. These are new ones, but Zordon did design the original Ranger powers. Their mentor is...........Lantor  
  
Shadow Monarch: Lantor!?!? I thought we killed him? Well it looks like we'll have to this time. What of my daughter?  
  
Anubok: She is ok my Lord, but Phantom was destroyed, as was many of our Nightcrawlers  
  
Shadow Monarch looks angry at this. He then motions for him to leave  
  
Shadow Monarch: Leave. Get out of my sights now!  
  
Anubok turns around and ran down the staircase fast and ran past the Samurai Guards and left. As he walked in the hallway, he passed by Mercury.  
  
Mercury: What's wrong Anubok?  
  
Anubok: Queen Nefertia was defeated by Power Rangers, she wasn't hurt or anything, but Phantom was killed.  
  
Mercury looks angry about this.  
  
Mercury: Good report Anubok, you may leave now.  
  
Anubok: Yes sir  
  
Anubok leaves. Mercury stands there in disbelief and in anger  
  
Mercury: That figures, I knew that this would happen. This is a job for a general, not some child. I hope Shadow Monarch figures this out soon and call his daughter back here.  
  
Meanwhile, on the Astral Glider, Lantors ship, Lantor is telling the Rangers the story about their morphers.  
  
Lantor: Shadow Monarchs G.I.O. has been conquering many worlds and dimensions for centuries, and my world was one of them.  
  
Scott and Laura look saddened by that news  
  
Lantor: Everyone I loved was murdered before my very eyes, and Shadow Monarch laughed at it. I wondered for years, saddened, until I met Zordon.  
  
Scott and Laura look surprised at the mention of Zordon. They knew who he was, after all, his name is mentioned a lot in the Power Ranger museum on board the Astro Megaship.  
  
Lantor: Before you ask yes, I knew Zordon. He was a very good man, as you know. Anyways, Now Shadow Monarch and his army have targeted Earth. He has sent his daughter, Queen Nefertia to carry out this mission, and they will stop at nothing to succeed.  
  
Scott: But, how did you know our names?  
  
Lantor: I don't know. As I said earlier, you were chosen by Destiny, and somehow I knew your names. But, not all of you are here. The Black, Blue, and Pink morphers are still here. But, you did good today, but you have to remember, Nefertia will be back, and she is strong. Do you accept your duties?  
  
Scott: Yes, I do.  
  
Laura: I'm in.  
  
Lantor smiles.  
  
Lantor: Good. Then all we need, is three more people.  
  
The battle has begun 


End file.
